


Cascade Escapade

by amooniesong



Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, M/M, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Wreath making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: It hadn’t taken as much as Skeppy had expected to convince Bad to go away with him for Christmas. He’d expected to have to put up a fight, but Bad had simply hummed and agreed that it would be a good idea. They’d planned their trip together, finding flights that had them arriving in Washington (the state, not the city, Bad had been sure they’d both gotten that bit right) at the same time. When they arrived, they’d been giddy and excited - Skeppy had hardly stopped talking, and Bad had barely let go of his hand. He only, reluctantly, let go when he had to sign the papers for the car rental.-----------MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts, Day 4: Wreaths
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018129
Comments: 15
Kudos: 176
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Cascade Escapade

It hadn’t taken as much as Skeppy had expected to convince Bad to go away with him for Christmas. He’d expected to have to put up a fight, but Bad had simply hummed and agreed that it would be a good idea. They’d planned their trip together, finding flights that had them arriving in Washington (the state, not the city, Bad had been sure they’d both gotten that bit right) at the same time. When they arrived, they’d been giddy and excited - Skeppy had hardly stopped talking, and Bad had barely let go of his hand. He only, reluctantly, let go when he had to sign the papers for the car rental. 

Skeppy hadn’t stopped singing along as they drove on the North Cascades Highway, and after a few hours of driving they arrived at the location that would be their home for the next week. Newhalem, a community that felt too small to even be called a village, but one that was utterly beautiful. Surrounded by mountains, with hiking trails and natural beauty galore, it felt like the perfect place for the two of them to get away. There would be no way for anyone to recognise them, and it meant they could relax and be themselves. Sure, they’d held hands at the airport, but here their displays of affection could be less restrained out here.

The first night, they hadn’t done much other than settle in. They were tired from their journey and were perfectly content to lounge around just holding each other, slipping in and out of sleep while watching old films on DVDs. It wasn’t until the next morning that they decided it was time to really  _ do  _ something with their holiday.

“I want to decorate.” Skeppy announced, only to be met with a look of confusion from Bad.

“There’s no shops around here, and even if there  _ were  _ I don’t think we’re supposed to decorate a rental.”

“I thought we could make wreaths!” He replied, a smile on his face. “I mean, there’s a huge forest full of pine trees outside, and I’m sure there’s berries and holly near the paths we can use. We won’t get in trouble for that, right?”

“Hmm…” Bad said, and Skeppy watched him hopefully. 

“Please?” He asked, deploying the  _ puppy eye  _ strategy. It was enough for Bad to break, and his lips curved into a smile.

“Fine, Geppy, we can make wreaths.”

“Yay!” Skeppy cheered, immediately crossing the floor of their little lodge to the nook with their boots and coats. 

“Wait, Skeppy, we don’t even have a packed lunch made, we can’t just go--”

“Yes we can! Hurry up, I don’t want all the good sticks to be gone.”

“Oh my goodness, Skeppy, no one’s  _ taking  _ the sticks! You’re such a little  _ muffin  _ sometimes.”

“But I’m  _ your  _ muffin, right?” He asked hopefully, and Bad’s expression softened once again.

“Yes, Skeppy. You’re  _ my  _ muffin.” Skeppy watched with a smile as Bad walked after him, grabbing his fleece from one of the pegs. Before he had a chance to pull the fabric over his head, Skeppy leaned forwards to press a chaste kiss to his lips, giggling as he sat back and laced up his boots.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know.” Skeppy smirked. “I love you too.”

They got ready in relative quiet, both layering up with jumpers, coats, hats and scarves, before stepping outside and  _ still  _ feeling the bite of winter nipping at their bodies. A quick remedy came in the form of Skeppy reaching out for Bad’s hand, lacing their fingers tightly together and squeezing.

“Come on, I saw a trail across the bridge, we can find things there.”

The suspension bridge in question was well built, the wooden path across wide enough for them to cross side by side, but the drop down to the water made Bad’s stomach churn. Skeppy felt the man holding his hand a little tighter as they started to walk, and Skeppy gave him a reassuring smile. This wasn’t a time for trolling.

“It’s alright.” He said gently. “I’d tell you to look at the river, but I don’t think looking down would help.”

Bad laughed a little, keeping his chin up. “You’re trying, that’s what counts.”

“It’s a pretty river. The water’s really clear. The banks are frozen, but the water’s running too fast for ice to cover it completely.”

Talking seemed to be helping Bad - the grip on Skeppy’s hand wasn’t like a vice anymore - and by the time they reached solid ground once more Bad had relaxed completely. They continued on, following the steep, worn path through the trees that towered above them. It was strange to think that the environment they walked through took hundreds if not thousands of years to reach this state, and they were there together at just the right time to see it. Everything seemed amazing, looking at it through that lens. What were the odds that they’d have existed at the same time and found each other? If they were born a few decades before, they never would’ve met. 

The world was strange, and Skeppy found himself thinking about coincidences and fate as he examined pinecones from the ground. Was that what being out in the wilderness did to a person?

They didn’t hang around outside for long. The cold got to them quicker than they had anticipated, and the promise of hot cocoa and an open fire called to them. Bad carried a bunch of thin, bendy sticks under one arm, and a mound of pine branches with needles still attached in the other. Skeppy had utilised his pockets for berries and pinecones, and carried a few dozen branches of holly leaves (careful to hold them by the stems to avoid pricking his fingers). When they returned to the safety of their lodge they toed their boots off, placing the foliage down and taking off their scarves before Bad worked on the fire (not completely trusting Skeppy), and Skeppy heated up milk for the cocoa. They’d brought plenty of supplies with them, meaning that by the time Bad turned around Skeppy had created two monstrosities of cocoa. Squirty cream, marshmallows, grated chocolate and cookies on a plate to share. 

It  _ was  _ Christmas, after all.

The two snuggled up together, feet placed on the coffee table before them as the fire roared, and they sipped their hot chocolates quietly. Bad rested his head on Skeppy’s shoulder, and Skeppy let himself smile. He knew that he was an excitable person, he was always looking for an adventure, for his next shot of adrenaline or his next loud laugh, but sitting here in silence with his boyfriend curled up beside him felt good in a different way. He didn’t need to be loud, he didn’t need to run to find something he wanted, he was happy exactly where he was.

“I love you.” He whispered, turning his head to the side. When his eyes met Bad’s, they both smiled.

“Does that mean I can have one of your marshmallows?”

“I’m not sure I love you  _ that much.”  _

But he did, so he let Bad have two of his marshmallows.

# # #

Making a wreath was much harder work than Skeppy had expected it to be. He wasn’t a particularly patient man when it came to things that were this fiddly, so for the first forty minutes he’d taken a back seat and watched as Bad weaved the twigs together until they formed a circle, before adding more to make the structure more rigid. His fingers moved nimbly and carefully, and he had far more success than Skeppy ever would have. 

He became more involved when the branches of pine leaves were being woven into place, the two of them figuring it out together. Every time their fingers brushed, Skeppy felt his heart beat a little faster, and he made sure to talk about anything that came to mind to try and keep himself calm while they worked.

“Geppy, your hands are shaking.” Bad said several minutes later, trying (unsuccessfully) to add the holly to the wreath without pricking his fingers.

“Are they?” He asked. He knew they were, it was painfully obvious. “Maybe I’m just cold.”

A hand came to his forehead at that, with Bad shaking his head. “You don’t feel cold. And I’d be able to tell if you were sick…”

“I’m fine, Bad.” Skeppy said, his eyes softening. “Promise. You don’t need to worry.”

“I always worry about you, you muffin. I love you, I care about you.”

“Simp.” Skeppy giggled, managing to swiftly divert the conversation away from his shaking hands. They continued to add decorations to their wreath, using some string to tie the berries and pinecones in place when they couldn’t get them to stay put on their own. It was turning out an awful lot better than Skeppy had expected it too - though he was sure that was entirely down to Bad.

“I think that’s done.” Bad said, sitting back to look at their handiwork. It was dark outside now, hours had passed, and the fire was little more than embers. 

“You think so? We’ve still got more berries and pinecones.” Skeppy pointed out, referring to the small pile of foliage left. 

“Too much will ruin it, I think it’s perfect the way it is now.”

Skeppy hummed for a moment, pretending to consider Bad’s words. “I suppose you’re right.” He said. “Can I add one more thing?”

“Fine, do you want some string?”

Skeppy nodded, and when Bad cut off a length for him he reached into his pocket. Bad had stood up to tend to the fire and Skeppy couldn’t help but roll his eyes that he’d decided to wander off at that exact moment. Still, it meant he could swallow back the nerves that were building up for a second time and focus. It was easier to try and tie a knot around the thin gold band he’d pulled from his pocket without Bad looking over his shoulder. As his fingers worked carefully, he brushed the tip of one across the two stones, a ruby and a diamond, and he smiled to himself. He then tied the other end of the string to the bottom of the wreath, and took in one final breath before he picked it up.

“What do you think?” He asked, turning to face Bad with his arm outstretched. He hoped it would be obvious to the other what he’d added to the wreath, and that he wouldn’t have to explain himself before asking the question.

What he saw wasn’t Bad standing over the fire, looking at him madly in love and already bursting out with  _ yes  _ in three different languages. Instead, he was met with Bad kneeling on the ground before him, a box in his hand open and a ring sitting on the plush velvet cushion.

“Skeppy--” He whispered, choking on his words just a little. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Skeppy stood utterly dumbfounded for a moment, his mind trying to process what was going on. The ring had a diamond on it, with intricate celtic knotwork in the gold itself. It was beautiful, it was perfect, and he felt himself tearing up. 

“I-I wanted to ask  _ you  _ something, Bad.” He said, his voice barely even audible as he gestured to the ring dangling from the wreath. “I wanted t-to know if-- If you’d--”

Bad nodded hurriedly, his hands starting to shake and eyes beginning to water. “And I w-wanted to know if--”

“Will you--”

“--Marry me?”

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment, the occasional sniffle coming from each man, before Bad got to his feet and Skeppy opened his arms as widely as possible.

_ “Yes!”  _ He squeaked into Bad’s chest, pulling him close and holding on as tightly as he could. He heard Bad starting to cry a little harder, he felt tears leaking from his own eyes faster, and Bad nodded against his shoulder.

“I’ll marry you too, Geppy.” He whispered. “I love you so much.”

Skeppy pulled his face away from Bad and took a small step back, taking in a shaky breath as he looked at his now-fiance with a wide grin on his face. 

“I love you too.”

He kissed Bad then, with everything he had to give. With passion, with heat, with kindness, and with love. He wasn’t sure if it was minutes or hours before they finally parted - only long enough to exchange rings - but he enjoyed every moment. Marrying Bad meant he would be given a lifetime of those moments, and he couldn’t wait to live them all.

(They were married before they left Newhalem.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to take part in the mcyt advent calendar prompts feel free to join in, you can find the prompt list on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/amooniesong/status/1331702805934043137) (feel free to drop a follow, too!) i also have a [discord server](https://discord.gg/9y9BF7SMKc) if you'd like to join :)
> 
> please do drop a comment or kudos, always makes my day!


End file.
